


White World

by ciju clytaemnestra (SeinnyaShizuka), Mikurira



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: #TAKABURC, Alternate Universe, Crime, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/ciju%20clytaemnestra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku akan membawamu ke dunia putih itu, Marius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White World

Napas mereka terengah. Topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka masih melekat walau keduanya telah banjir keringat.

Salah seorang memekik kegirangan ketika melihat lelaki yang baru saja dikalahkannya tumbang. Salah seorang lainnya hanya tersenyum tipis, melangkah ringan menuju ke arah yang tumbang. Merongoh kantung dalam dari setelan serupa tuxedo itu, ia meraup kembali benda curian yang diklaim milik seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di kalangan mereka.

"Sou-chan, sudah?" yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum kembali berdiri dan menepuk pundak pemuda yang sedang memperbaiki topengnya.

"Sudah. Ayo kita kembali, Mari."

 

***

  
Bagi mereka yang hanya melihat dengan mata telanjang, kehidupan mereka pasti terlihat sangat sempurna. Terlihat dari banyaknya celotehan dan pekikan kegirangan dari para gadis muda ketika menemukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan mereka—idol muda yang tengah naik daun di Jepang—adalah salah satu bukti sederhana. Berani taruhan, setelah ini akan banyak artikel-artikel gubahan fans yang mengambil basis dari gosip yang mereka dapatkan. Jangan lupakan komentar-komentar penuh pujian akan kesempurnaan mereka juga ikut berpartisipasi di dalamya.

Sempurna.

Sou ingin sekali memuntahkan kata-kata mereka ketika mengingat hal penuh kemunafikan itu.

Sempurna sebagai seorang penipu ulung, mungkin. Membiarkan rekannya berceloteh selagi mereka melenggang di koridor—dan Sou kembali terlarut akan pikirannya yang berorientasi pada awal mula kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Seorang idol, juga seorang pembunuh. Apa bahasa kerennya?—Ah, ya, mafia. Seharusnya Sou tahu, keputusannya untuk memasuki agensi ini adalah salah. Hidupnya kini jungkir balik. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi seperti ini? Menjadi idola di permukaan, dan kemudian bekerja membasmi para _kutu_ —atau apapun lah itu istilah Fuma untuk mereka—yang sama sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Kalau boleh memlih, ia ingin sekali kembali menjadi Matsushima Sou biasa; seorang remaja laki-laki yang kini sedang khawatir menunggu pengumuman hasil seleksi masuk universitas, dan bukan Matsushima Sou yang sedang dilema akan dua hal yang ia harap adalah mimpi. Delusi. Dan ketika ia dibangunkan oleh Shori atau Kento, memori akan hal itu sirna. Yang ia harapkan itu adalah delusi di atas delusi, yang merecoki pikirannya adalah yang nyata.

"Sou-chan?"

Ia tersentak ketika sebuah telapak dingin menepuk pundaknya. Mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangannya kembali.

Direktur utama dari agensi mereka, Johnny Kitagawa, Pak Tua itu—ini panggilan Fuma untuk lelaki pemimpin agensi mereka—kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam, menjelaskan bahwa tugas yang dipercayakan pada mereka, yaitu untuk membasmi sekelompok penjahat amatir yang mengklaim mereka adalah mafia paling berbahaya dengan mencuri bros yang diwariskan turun temurun di suatu klan bawah tanah, selesai.

Sou buru-buru merongoh kantungnya dan meletakkan bros itu di meja Johnny-san, bersamaan dengan sebuah ketukan menginterupsi laporan Marius.

Johnny-san hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan, "Kerja bagus. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat," sebelum Sou dan Marius memilih untuk undur diri, berpapasan dengan Yamada Ryosuke, dan menutup kembali pintu berdaun ganda itu.

"Sou-chan, tadi kenapa?" tanya Marius begitu mereka tiba di depan ruang istirahat yang memang disediakan khusus untuk Sexy Zone.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu."

"Universitas?"

"Iya."

Dusta. Sou mengutuk dirinya dan situasinya sekarang.

"Semangat, Sou-chan. Pasti lolos, kok," sambung Marius. Kemudian ia memutar kenop dan terkekeh geli mendapati Fuma dan Kento yang sedang berada dalam posisi menjanjikan—Kento yang tengah dipojokkan.

"Aku belum delapan belas, _guys_. Jangan melakukan hal-hal provokatif di sini."

Marius berkata santai. Mengundang dengusan tertahan dari Shori yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan majalah, dan gerutuan "kamu salah paham" atau "mulut Mari boleh diselotip tidak?" dari pihak-pihak yang disinggung. Walaupun setelahnya Fuma hanya bisa mendengus tersenyum menatap Kento sebelum menjauhkan dirinya dari pria yang wajahnya sedikit memerah itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian?"

Sou yang sejak tadi membuntuti Marius, menoleh ke arah Fuma yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Biasa saja kok. Fuma-kun benar, mereka memang cuma teri," jawab Marius sambil mengemas barang-barangnya yang berceceran.

"Beruntung aku dan Sou-chan memilih waktu setelah latihan untuk menyelesaikannya. Bisa rugi besar kalau kita bolos latihan demi meladeni mereka," lanjutnya lagi sambil merongoh ponsel yang sejak tadi ia setel dalam mode diam.

Ia mengerutkan dahi sejenak, kemudian  bergegas berpamitan, mengatakan bahwa ia harus pulang sekarang karena ada urusan penting.

Hanya Shori dan Kento yang menyahut dan mendoakan; hati-hati di jalan. Fuma melirik Sou yang menatap nanar pintu tempat Marius keluar tadi. Fuma mendecak pelan. Kemudian, dengan isyarat jari, ia menyuruh Kento untuk mendekat.

Membisikkan sesuatu, raut wajah Kento berubah. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir sembari mengamati gerak-gerik Sou yang sedang didekati Shori.

"Kalau kamu nggak bisa, biar kami bertiga yang bicara dengan Johnny-san," ucap Shori pelan sambil menepuk pundak Sou.

Sou tersenyum sebentar sebagai respon.

Pikirannya sekarang seperti benang kusut.

Di tahun kelimanya berkarir di Sexy Zone, dengan kondisinya dan Marius yang sepertinya sengaja di nomor duakan—ia pikir semuanya akan segera berakhir seiring mereka kembali tampil sebagai lima  anggota Sexy Zone. Bukan Sexy Three ataupun Sexy Boys.

Tapi, tidak.

Semuanya bermula ketika sebulan yang lalu ia dipanggil secara pribadi oleh kepala agensinya itu. Dan begitu mengingatnya, tanpa Sou sadari, kepalan tangannya mengerat. Ia semakin bungkam dan tak lagi mendengar apa yang Shori tanyakan.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan mata terpejam, kata-kata Johnny-san kemudian terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya sampai sekarang.

_"Ayah Marius Yo adalah salah seorang anggota bawah tanah di Jerman. Aku tidak tahu, apakah ada motif tersembunyi dengan merelakan Marius serta saudara-saudaranya tinggal di sini. Namun, dengan kondisi tersebut, Marius menjadi berbahaya bagi kita karena organisasi yang diikuti ayahnya pernah hampir menghancurkan agensi; keadaan kita yang seperti ini hampir bocor karena mereka. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi."_

Sou menghela napas panjang, perlahan iris gelap kembali tampak.

_"Ketika dia bergabung, kami sudah mengamatinya. Sengaja membuatnya debut di usia muda, karena dengan debut; otomatis dia akan menjadi mafia yang aktif dalam lima tahun pertama. Kami mengambil keputusan itu untuk melihat kemampuannya di lapangan dan memastikan, apa tujuannya ke sini. Untuk kondisimu dan dia di Sexy Zone. Itu juga kesengajaan. Karena, kami punya tugas khusus untukmu dan akan dilaksanakan bulan depan—"_

"Sou?"

_"Bunuh Marius Yo dengan tanganmu sendiri."_

"Sou!"

Fuma mengguncang tubuhnya. Sou berkedip. Ia melihat Kento dan Shori berada sekitar dua meter di depannya—dengan tatapan _itu_.

Tatapan yang sama, yang digunakan Kento ketika Sou keluar dari ruangan Johnny-san sebulan silam.

Tatapan yang sama, yang Shori jatuhkan kepadanya sebelum bibirnya mengucap kata maaf.

Tatapan yang sama, yang Kento hujani kepada punggungnya yang menolak untuk membuka diri dan lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di tengah keramaian taman kota Shinjuku.

"Apa? Tenang, aku tidak akan bunuh diri kok," katanya ringan ketika melihat ekspresi kecemasan Kento makin kentara.

"Sou—"

Kento adalah orang yang merasa paling bersalah sekarang.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang dikontak sang pimpinan agensi mengenai hal ini. Dan sebagai kakak dari Sou dan Marius, dengan kondisi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—ia berasa nyaris gila. Syok munkin—ya, dia syok ketika mendengar hal itu. Begitu pula Shori dan Fuma yang kebetulan menguntit Kento dengan intensi keisengan—dan berakhir dengan keterkejutan.

"Marius itu—apa dia masih pantas hidup?"

Sou memotong dengan pertanyaan yang aneh. Kento dan Fuma membelak.

"Sou—"

"Menurutku, tidak."

Kini kerah miliknya telah dicengkram Fuma.

Shori menatap Sou, terkejut. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Sou setelah kejadian itu. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang mendengar Sou bermonolog mengenai Marius.

Apa salah Marius.

Kenapa Marius diluluskan kalau Johnny-san mengetahui latar belakangnya.

Tidak berarti dia jahat.

Dan Shori adalah orang pertama yang sadar—bahwa ikatan Sou dan Mari menguat seiring keduanya dipaksa untuk mundur dan dinomor duakan belakangan ini. Ia tahu, Sou mungkin sudah memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Marius—menjadi seseorang yang dimintai tolong oleh Kento untuk mengamati adik-adiknya, hal itu mudah ia deteksi.

Dan sekarang Sou disuruh membunuhnya—

Baru kali ini Shori berpendapat kalau ini keterlaluan.

Kejam.

Ia ingin marah—bukan sebagai Sou. Tapi sebagai Shori.

Ia tidak suka melihat Sou yang dianggap seperti boneka. Hidupnya diatur sedemikian rupa, kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja dengan alasan yang menurut Shori sendiri sama sekali tidak akurat kebenarannya. Bukti bahwa Marius memang lebih cepat berkembang dalam hal bela diri dan menghabisi teri bukan berarti dia memang ditugaskan sebagai penyusup.

Mungkin, iya. Tapi dengan pengukuran yang tidak ekuivalen itu, ia tidak akan percaya semudah itu.

Perasaan dan nyawa manusia—oke mungkin ini sedikit kontra karena dia sendiri sudah menghabisi beberapa teri-teri penganggu—bukan mainan, dan itu adalah alasan utama Shori kesal ketika ia dan Fuma mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kento dan Johnny-san silam.

Fuma membentak Sou, mempertanyakan apa ia sudah gila atau bagaimana. Dijawab, "belum" dengan wajah minim ekspresi.

Fuma tampak kurang puas, dan mereka kembali berdebat, walaupun sebenarnya hanya Fuma yang berteriak. Ya, meski ia sering kali menjadikan mereka target kejahilan, Fuma sebenarnya peduli dengan mereka, dan tanpa sadar, Shori melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari Sou.

Matanya.

Shori kenal sorot mata dari ekspresi itu.

"Apa maumu, Sou?"

Kento sejak tadi membisu. Fuma membentaknya untuk bicara, dan ia menoleh ke arah Shori yang berjalan mendekati Sou dan Fuma.

Sou terdiam sambil mengulum senyum—

"Aku akan membuat Marius merasakan dunia putih. Di mana dia tidak akan bisa merasakan sakit baik fisik maupun psikis lagi."

Ya, dunia ini monokrom.

Hitam dan putih.

Mereka selalu ada.

Berdampingan, berupa satu kesatuan yang tidak terpisahkan.

Ada hitam di atas putih, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jahat atau baik.

Lawan atau kawan.

Semuanya ada. Adalah delusi apabila seseorang memimpikan kehidupan yang putih.

Suci, tanpa dosa, sempurna.

Delusi yang membuai dan muluk-muluk.

Kecuali kalau kau mau jadi bayi lagi.

Shori mengerjap, menyilangkan tangan di dada, sementara Fuma dan Kento memandang satu sama lain. Menunggu Sou untuk melanjutkan perkatannya.

"Jadi, kalian mau jadi bidak hitam atau bidak putih dalam perjalananku membawa Marius ke dunia putih?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada napas tertahan dan langkah kelu dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan tempatnya bersandar selama lima belas menit belakangan dalam kesunyian.

 

***

 

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki itu. Perintah adalah tetap perintah. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sou paksakan untuk menolaknya. Meski dalam pikirannya ada sejuta kata-kata yang bergelut satu sama lain, tapi Sou bisa yakinkan pada dirinya bahwa ia akan memastikan Marius akan tenggelam ke dalam dunia putih miliknya; dunia yang tidak akan tertorehkan pada dosa-dosa dan segala hal yang mungkin akan merusaknya.

Sou berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan mereka, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding putih di belakangnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dan kepalanya serasa ingin sekali pecah.

Bukan, ini bukan karena Sou tidak handal.

 _Membunuh_ _seseorang_ mungkin sudah menjadi hal yang seharusnya biasa ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi _membunuh_   _Marius_ bukanlah hal yang biasa—atau bahkan _mungkin_ —ia bisa lakukan. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, tangan Sou bergetar lemah merasakannya. Karena itulah, kini berjuta pikiran bergelut dalam pikirannya, memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sou menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan pada lantai, menyeret punggungnya mengikuti alur dinding putih di belakangnya.

“Sou?” Shori berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kaget karena kehadirannya, yang disapa segera bangkit dan mengalihkan matanya.

“Yang lain sudah menunggu di dalam,” ucapnya kemudian bergerak berjalan hendak membuka knop pintu tersebut sebelum Shori memegang pundaknya untuk membalikkan badannya.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari kedua lelaki di sana. Hanya dengan memandang mata Sou yang menggelap, Shori bisa memastikan bahwa mungkin rencana itu akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Dan begitu mengingat kembali segala pemikirannya sendiri, rasa kesal yang masih ada dalam hatinya kini hanya bisa Shori genggam untuk dirinya sendiri. Apapun usaha yang dia—Fuma dan juga Kento lakukan untuk menahan perintah dari atasan mereka, semua akan tetap menjadi sia-sia belaka. Karena mereka semua tahu, perintah adalah perintah. Tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya, apalagi mencegahnya. Dan untuk mengambil jalan tengah yang berbahaya adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat riskan untuk dilalui, Shori tahu itu.

“Shori?” Sou menatap lelaki yang menahannya itu.

“Maaf,” Shori melepas tangannya dari pundak Sou dan membiarkan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, menemui ketiga anggota lainnya. Membiarkan Shori terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu hanya untuk menatap tangannya yang ia genggam dengan erat.

Sou duduk di sofa seberang Fuma yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap sejenak ke arah Kento yang berdiri di dekat jendela sembari memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Matanya kemudian ke arah Marius yang duduk di kursi dekat meja telepon yang sedang membaca majalah, menatapnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya dua bola mata itu menangkapnya dari balik majalah.

“Kenapa Sou-chan?”

Dan pertanyaan itu seperti mengalihkan dunia keempat orang lainnya. Fuma yang terlihat bermalas-malasan kini melirik lemah ke arah Sou dan Mari bergantian. Kento yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya kini juga menatap dua pria di sana, sementara Shori yang baru saja masuk, dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya sambil memperhatikan kedua orang yang ada di sana.

Kini semuanya seperti sadar akan kehadiran dua orang di sana, seolah mereka adalah pusat ruangan itu saat ini.

“Ah, hari ini... kau tidak lupa kan?” tanyanya agak sedikit terbata. Mulutnya tiba-tiba terasa kering, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari penentuan dimana pintu gerbang yang akan dilaluinya dibuka?

Mari menutup majalahnya, berdiri menatap Sou, “mana mungkin aku lupa, hari ini kita akan menyelesaikan misi langsung dari Johnny-san kan?” ucapnya tersenyum, walaupun entah kenapa dari balik senyuman itu Sou bisa melihat adanya pahit tak kasat mata yang menguar darinya.

“Un...” Sou berdiri, mengambil perlengkapannya di meja dengan hati yang berat. Satu persatu ia memasukkan senjata itu ke dalam tasnya, merasakan— _memikirkan_ , segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Marius menunduk pelan. Ia tahu ada tiga pasang bola mata yang menatapnya sekarang.

“Aku... menyimpan sesuatu di dalam sana,” kata Marius menunjuk ke arah lokernya. Semua mata kemudian menuju ke arah tempat tersebut, “tolong ya, Fuma-kun,” ucap Mari kembali sebelum menarik tangan Sou keluar dari ruangan itu.

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Shori dan Kento hanya bisa mengernyit menatap Fuma yang sudah berwajah kesal.

“ _Tsk_ ,” decak Fuma malas, “giliran yang seperti ini jatahku,” gumamnya kesal.

 

***

 

Dunia itu monokrom.

Hitam dan putih.

Dan Sou mengetahui hal itu.

Dia sudah lama menyadari bahwa dunia ini adalah sebuah monokrom warna; hitam dan putih. Tidak ada yang bisa mempersatukan mereka. Bagai hidup dan mati.

Sou menatap pistol di tangannya yang terarah pada pria kelahiran Jerman di hadapannya. Tatapannya telah menggelap, jemarinya bergetar masih tidak berani untuk menarik pelatuk itu dari tempatnya.

“Aku tidak punya pilihan lain,” ucapnya dingin. Tapi Marius lebih memilih untuk diam, membiarkan dengan lantang tubuhnya yang sengaja ia arahkan pada Sou.

“Tidak papa,” ucapnya pelan, “aku sudah siap,” ucapnya melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Sou menutup kedua matanya. Menarik pelatuk itu dengan kuat.

“Maafkan aku, semuanya…”

_Dor!_

Dan suara itu seperti telah menutup segalanya.

 

***

 

“DAN INILAH DIAAAAA, SEXYYYYY ZONEEEEEE!” panggilan itu mengudara, suara penggemar bersahutan dan layar sorot mengarah pada ketiga pria yang baru muncul dari balik panggung.

Sudah berapa tahun lamanya sejak kejadian itu terjadi? Shori tidak ingat. Ia melambai kepada penonton yang meneriakkan namanya, tersenyum cerah menutupi hal-hal yang terjadi pada mereka di balik panggung beberapa tahun silam.

Bagaimana kabar Sou? Bagaimana Marius? Mereka bertiga tidak tahu.

Terakhir kali hal yang dia ingat adalah surat Marius yang tertoreh di loker miliknya.

Berkat bantuan Fuma yang ternyata sebelumnya telah diberitahu Marius mengenai keberadaan surat itu, kini mereka telah mengetahui keinginan Mari yang memang sengaja telah mempersiapkan diri untuk _dibunuh Sou_. Ya, pada akhirnya _dia mengetahuinya_. Dia mengetahui bahwa akan ada saatnya ia dibunuh oleh lelaki itu, dan ia tahu akan hal itu.

Loker tersebut berisi empat buah amplop, dengan masing masing nama member lainnya. Dan tentu saja setelah sekian lamanya, tidak satupun dari ketiga orang yang ada di sana berani membuka surat milik Sou, karena setelah kejadian itu, Sou menghilang. Seperti ditelah oleh bumi. Dan semua itu tentu saja adalah bagian dari _rencana_ yang pernah ia katakana kepada anggota lainnya; membawa Marius ke dunia putih—menghilang dari _kegelapan_ _dunia_ yang mereka tempuh saat ini.

Alih dari situlah, kini ketiga member Sexy Zone seperti baru saja mendapat informasi yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Mendapat surat perintah artinya bahwa semua hal ini memang sudah dipikirkan secara kotor oleh atasan mereka, untuk membungkam orang-orang yang bekerja dibawah keluarga Marius, yang mereka kira adalah orang orang mafia yang akan membahayakan mereka. Dibunuh karena _misi_ memang tidak akan menyulutkan api peperangan diantara mereka, tapi untuk menutupi hal seperti itu dengan cara mengorbankan seseorang, rasanya itu picik sekali.

Yah, tapi walaupun begitu sekalipun, mereka bertiga tidak memiliki daya apapun untuk menolaknya. Keluar sama dengan mati; seperti yang dialami oleh kedua teman mereka sekarang.

Marius Yo kini berstatus sebagai orang mati, sementara Matsushima Sou menjadi seorang pelarian. Tidak heran kini mereka bertiga juga mendapat surat perintah untuk membunuh Matsushima Sou jika bertemu dengannya, yang mana sama sekali tidak bisa mereka abaikan tentangnya.

Walaupun berat hati mereka mengetahuinya, tetapi samar-samar ketiga member Sexy Zone selalu berusaha untuk mengabaikan perintah tersebut.

Seperti saat ini.

Ketiga orang itu menatap lurus ke arah dua bayangan yang mereka kenal dari antara kerumunan fans mereka. Tersenyum pada mereka seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka baik baik saja.

Entah bagaimana cara Sou melarikan Marius dari tempat itu, untuk setidaknya kini ketiga member Sexy Zone lainnya telah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Masih hidup, tentu saja. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini mereka telah berhasil keluar dari dunia itu, _dunia_ _gelap_ yang membelenggu mereka.

.

.

.

.

“Selanjutnya kapan kita akan menyusul mereka?” Tanya Fuma menatap kedua rekan lainnya.

“Aku akan pikirkan caranya,” ucap Kento diikuti senyuman Shori di antara mereka berdua.


End file.
